The grudge
by Dribble and dabble
Summary: A story of being that is born from hatred and despair. A being that never say die. Legend and folklore are not to be trusted. Be wary for the past and present is about to be connected.


Disclaimer: i own nothing.

* * *

The only thing that is fair is death? I reject that, i will have my fairness one way or the other.

* * *

"Is the subjects ready?" A gruff voice echo out in a dark corridor. The owner of the voice is a burly man over two meter tall with slick black hair giving him a greasy , looking at the form fitting suit that accented his muscle, it show that he is not to be taken lightly.

The female that is walking behind him either his subordinate or mistress as she is dress in a way that offend the word, modesty. "The subjects are strap down in miss akane .."

"Girl, I only require a yes or no. Do you not understand how our operation is run?" The man stop conversation with a reprimate, a flicker of anger mix with fear can be seen on the face of the female.

"Ryohei-sama, Let me make it up to you." The female say it a coy voice as she look down to the ground.

"Come to my room tonight if you want to make up to me." ryohei say as he walk off.

A triumphant smile appear on the female as she think of ways to get back at those who look down on her. A night with the boss is a guarantee that she will be in a position of power.

* * *

Moment later, a small crowd gather in front of hospital. Ryohei is at the front of the crowd as he look over the horizon as a carriage draw near. Each of the carriage is pull by four pure breed horse that is worth a fortune while the carriage is laid with gold.

The carriage finally came to a halt at the front of ryohei. His posture is low, way different from his normal confidence stance. The door of the carriage open as a duo of bald man dress in black trenchcoat step out of the carriage. The two of them stand upright at the each side of the carriage as they survey the surrounding with wary eyes. When they finally decide that the area is safe. They spoke out in unison.

"Miss akane, it is safe to exit." The tone of the two were unlike human with no difference in pitch and tone.

A female jump out of the carriage with a smile on her face as she greet ryohei.

"uncle ryohei, have you prepare my new 'canvas' ? " akane ask in an excited voice.

"Have i ever disappointed you before?" Ryohei answer with a smile. A sight that will shock his foes as he is known as the shark in the underworld. A predator and scavenger that finish his foes with no mercy at all.

"Four young female at their teen with a different blood type. A male with an unique constitution. All of them prep and ready for you. Only the problem of .." Ryohei say as he rub his thumb and index finger. One of the the bald man pull out a suitcase from the carriage and pass it to ryohei without a word.

Ryohei take the briefcase with a smile on his face as he guide the trio into the hospital.

* * *

A stark naked blonde boy woke up with a jump within a darken room. His eyes scan wildly around the room he is in. The sight that meet his eyes is of horrors. Four mangled bodies lay upon similar operating table that are prop up , his heart race as he take in these sight. There is a total of five operating table and only one of them without anyone on it.

He begin scream and bang at the only door that stand between him and freedom. The door never budge as mocking the effort of the boy. Finally, the boy lost hope as he shudder in a corner with wandering eyes.

The sounds of door opening and footsteps sounded out in the room. The mundane sounds were like a choir of angel singing to the boy as he yelled out.

"Help me. I am kidnapped here. Get me out of here." He yelled out in a hoarse voice as he look toward the door. A trio walk in dress in green robe with mask and cap use in one in the centre is a small figure compare to the other two yet seem to be the leader of the trio.

"Oh, you are awake. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is akane and welcome to my workshop. I guess Ryohei-san was right. You do have a unique constitution." The small figure spoken out base on the voice, the centre figure should be a female. Her voice would have been charming the boy at a different time and place. At this moment, it only send a shiver down the boy spine.

"You are the one who kidnapped me? There must be a mistake." The boy plead with the female figure.

"A mistake?" The female figure place her hand under her chin as she ponder. "Zenki, pass me his file."

The figure on her right over a thin file to the female figure.

Akane open the and read out the detail written in the file which cause the boy eyes to widen in a mixture of shock, fear and hatred.

"Uzumaki Naruto, age 12, orphan , guardian Miki Mizuki who work as manual labourer at construction site. Sold to Ryohei San to cover for Mizuki debt." Akane pause at this point as she look at naruto. "Ïf you are naruto, then you belong to me now. I pay a good sum for you." She finish the sentence with a maniacal smile. "Strap him up." She said with a wave of her hand.

Her bodyguards or assistances approach naruto with caution for they know a corner beast is the most dangerous. Naruto eyes dart between as his body tense as he decide on his course of action. Fight or flight, the base instinct of all living being.

He bolted toward the gap between the two towering figure with the intention of holding as hostage but as the saying goes dreams are just dream and reality is harsh. As the fist that connect with his head teach him and as darkness fill his eyes. only one thought run in his mind.

Why me.


End file.
